


The Fallen Child

by B330



Category: Undertale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 16:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7275871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B330/pseuds/B330
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an abused child attempts to take her own life by jumping into a mountain, she descovers a wonderful world full of family, friendship and love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fallen Child

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to anyone who decides to read this little thing I'm doing. Now first of all let me say that I personally view Chara as female, so in this story, she's a girl. If anyone sees them as a boy, or gender neutral, I'm sorry, but in this version Chara is female, have a nice day, and I hope you enjoy this, and the rest of the chapters to come!

Chara didn't know why her father was yelling at her, Chara never did anything wrong. She always tried her best in school. She always got her homework done early. She always did all of the chores around the house. But despite all of this, her father was still yelling. Chara was scared of her father, he always came home from work grumpy, then proceeded to drink a lot of alcohol. Chara was always polite, she never spoke without first being spoken to, she never made a lot of noise, she never broke anything and never, did she ever talk back to her father. Chara's mother was always very kind and caring to her, but she had died in a car accident four years ago, Chara was only seven years old when she lost the only good person in her life. As Chara sat huddled against her bed, with her father's face inches from hers yelling incomprehensible drunken threats, it was at this moment Chara decided that life was no longer worth living. She decided that the very next day, instead of coming home after school, she would jump off of Mt. Ebbot. 

After the debacle the previous night, Chara woke up to the repetitive buzzing of her alarm clock. She quickly stopped it as to not wake up her father. Chara got out of bed, got dressed in her favorite outfit, a nice stripped green sweater, and began to get something to eat. Chara's choices were very limited, her father rarely went to the store, and when he did it was usually just to buy beer. Chara found a box of outdated chocolate cereal at the back of the cabinet, something she would usually enjoy, but a lack of milk detracted from the experience. After eating and brushing her teeth, Chara went out to wait for the bus. After about seven minutes of waiting, the bus arrived. Chara stepped on the bus, for what she planned to be the last time, and greeted the driver as she did so. Chara didn't really have any friends, but there was one person who didn't hate her. Chara sat down next to the only person in the world who seemed to even care that she existed. Her name was Sophie.

"Hello, how are you?" Chara said as she sat down.

"I'm good, how are you?" Asked Sophie. 

"I'm doing well, thanks for asking Sophie." 

"No problem, did you get the math homework done?"

"Yes, do you need it?"

"I do, I totally forgot about it last night, thanks!"

"Not a problem." Chara said tiredly.

After a half hour long bus ride, the children finally made it to school. Chara went to her locker, ignoring bully's as she did so. Normally they wouldn't bother perusing her when she ignores them, but today, one of them, Chara didn't even know his name, approached her.

"Hey, stripes! I'm talking to you, don't just ignore me!" The bully yelled.

As soon as he started yelling, Chara went into panic mode, she became delirious, thinking that her father was here, in a place where she was generally safe. As Chara stood there, transfixed, the bully came up and grabbed her by the collar of the shirt and began yelling something about lunch money. After a moment, one of the teachers, Mr. Cook, came over and broke up the incident. After a moment of apologizing from the teacher, the bully was escorted to the principals office. Chara took a moment to calm down and to reassure herself that she was not in any danger. After this brief reprieve, Chara went about her normal activities. First she went to her locker to drop off her backpack and pick up her favorite pencil, which she didn't take home because she didn't want to lose it. Next she went to math class. Math was Chara's least favorite subject, and she sat, bored as the teacher's endless droning was suddenly cut short by the bell. Now it was time for Chara's favorite class, science. As she walked into the room, the teacher, Mr. Cook, called her up to his desk. 

"I took care of that bully for you, is anyone else bothering you?" He asked politely.

Chara desperately wanted to say "Yes, my father." But she didn't, instead, she quickly shook her head, and returned to her desk. Usually Chara would have paid attention at school, but today, what she thought to be the last day of her life, she didn't think it was worth it. After what felt like endless hours, third block english, finally ended. It was now time for lunch. Chara didn't particularly enjoy the schools food, but it was better than stale cereal. After eating a chicken patty sandwich, Chara sat alone in a corner and thought about what she was planning to do. And as she thought, she realized more and more, that she hated all of humanity, there was only one good person in her entire life, and some stupid drunk driver had taken her away.

After what felt like a lifetime, school was finally over. Chara went immediately to her locker and dropped everything off. Chara walked out of the school with all of the other children and when she found that no one was watching, she ran for the trees. Once in the forest, she took a moment to catch her breath. After a moment of thought, she decided that she needed to do something before going to the mountain. Chara headed away from the mountain, towards the town, to the one place that she felt truly as ease. The patch of golden flowers. Chara laid down and took a short nap, taking in the beautiful sky, the gentle touch of the breeze, and the calming scent of the flowers. Once she woke up, she steeled herself and started the walk to Mt. Ebbot.

After about an hour of walking, she came to the base of the mountain. She saw the path and started heading up. The walk to the top of the mountain took about another hour, but once she reached the top, she discovered something very strange. A hole. Chara looked down the hole, she could not see the bottom, and she decided that it would be better to jump in the hole, because she didn't want anyone to find her body. Chara backed up, turned around and looked at the beautiful sunset for the last time in her life. She stood here for a moment, wanting the last moments of her life to be peaceful and pretty. The complete opposite of what her life usually was. Finally, she turned around and began walking towards the hole, she knew that after this, there was no turning back, it would be the end. 

Now Chara stood at the edge of the hole. Looking down with great apprehension, Chara jumped in. As she fell, she realized that, she didn't want to die, she just wanted an escape. Chara began panicking and tried desperately to find anyway to save herself. Suddenly, she landed with a loud thud on a patch of golden flowers.

After having the wind knocked out of her, and regaining her breath, Chara heard something that would forever change her life. 

"It sounds like it came from over here..." A childlike voice said. 

Chara looked up and saw a small goat looking creature approaching her with confusion and worry in his eyes. 

"Oh! You've fallen down, haven't you?" The creature asked.

Chara was shocked, she had heard the stories of monsters and how they were banished underground, but she never believed any of it. Weakly, Chara managed to say "Yes, I've fallen."

"Are you ok?" The monster said as he approached. Now he held out his hand and said "Here, get up"

Chara reluctantly grabbed his hand as he helped her stand up.

"What's your name?" The creature asked shyly.

"I'm Chara, what's your name?"

"Chara, huh? That's a nice name. My name is Asriel."


End file.
